Emergency vehicles such as police cars, fire trucks, and ambulance vehicles generally use warning signal lights capable of producing bright multi-colored light in flashing or rotating patterns. The primary purpose of the warning light is to greatly increase the visibility of the emergency vehicles that are often required to travel at high speed to a site requiring emergency services.
Certain emergency vehicles may be further equipped with scene lighting primarily configured to provide sufficient illumination to enable emergency personnel to safely move about and work in a darkened environment.
Recent improvements in light emitting diode (LED) technology enabled the generation of high intensity light in various colors, while having the benefits of energy efficiency and compact assembly. These advantages in the LED technology have prompted the incorporation of LEDs in warning and scene lighting for emergency vehicles.